1. Core Mission and Objectives The broad range of investigations encompassed within this PPG, including genetics, gene expression analysis, and DNA methylation studies in humans and mice, requires careful coordination and communication. Core D (Administration) will coordinate all of the administrative and research activities of the Functional Genetics of COPD Program Project Grant. In this role. Core D will be charged with achieving the following objectives: 1) To provide administrative and logistical support for all three projects and four cores of the PPG 2) To facilitate, monitor, and record the planning activities and research progress in the PPG 3) To coordinate and monitor all administrative activities between the participating PPG institutions: Brigham and Women's Hospital, Harvard School of Public Health, Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, and Temple University 4) To coordinate all PPG educational and dissemination activities.